


Yearnings of the soul

by ryuukko



Category: Undertale
Genre: Battle, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sorta out of character??, sappy mtt alert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Sans is pretty cut-throat when it comes to protecting his brother, but what if he was fighting off the wrong person?<br/>Undertale (c) Toby Fox</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mettaton loved getting a rouse out of the shorter of the skeleton brothers. Not directly targeting him but there was something amusing about the way he'd give up in a huff after trying to intimidate him. The star had made regular visits, enjoying a range of usually childish activities with papyrus. Snowball fights, cooking contests, things the taller skeleton enjoyed. His child like innocence kept being him back.  
It must have been his flirtatious nature that threw Sans off. After sometime time, the extra contact with papyrus, a hug there, a kiss on the forehead there, which papyrus was unfazed by, caught a certain skeleton's attention.  
If mettaton were to take papyrus out to dinner, the ever watching brother would somehow find his way to some corner of the room to spy. Despite what his lax attitude that usually displayed, a faint blue glow followed a cheeky grin whenever mettaton got too close to his brother.  
Most would find this intimidating enough to leave. Mettaton, on the other hand, was persistant.however, there was a slight twist to the tale. The star was actually nervous to talk to someone. He loved the happiness that encased their small family, and he felt that there was a lot more to Sans that he was letting on. True, he was disheartened that the item of his affections seemed to loathe him. 

For now, he would settle on another goal, making new friends. That was his original goal on his quest for stardom after all.

Papyrus had no romantic interest in him and he was fine with that. Hanging out with him reminded mettaton a lot of his days with blooky. Being a TV star left little time for silly activities, when he was with papyrus, he didn't even feel like his new flirty self, but his old ghost self. Humble and almost shy. Disgustingly honest too, at least that's what his self standards today would deem.  
Spaghetti, puzzles, adventure, that's what his friend devoted hours upon hours talking about. And then, there was Sans, his "lazy" brother. The one he cherished deeply.  
Oh how mettaton dreamed of knowing why.

 

"Hey mettaton! Let's make an igloo!"  
Metta snapped out of his thoughts and gave his pal a faint smile. "Sure thing dear. Just one thing."

"Hm?"

"How do you start?" 

"WHY, IT IS QUITE SIMPLE MY FRIEND. THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO SHOW YOU!"


	2. Sans pov

Damn that bastard. Who the hell thought a goddamn robot could simply walk into his life and practically snatch his brother away from him?  
He was the only family he had.  
And now an pompous, irresponsible robot threaten to break it apart. Papyrus was a lot more work than anyone could imagine. It wasn't that he was dumb, it was just that he was too trusting, too open to strangers. For as long as Sans could remember, he was the one who watched over his brother. Handing the position over to a robot that has been known to deceive was not on the agenda.  
The apparent relationship that bloomed before his eye sockets was not a brotherly one, but more a romantic one. Friends don't embrace or kiss as much as papyrus and mettaton did. Even if it was mettaton doing all of that. He also bristled whenever the pet names of "darling" and other various names met his non-existent ears. If one were to watch all of this unfold, they'd notice that the robot never expressed a hint of contempt towards either of them. Only affection.  
Perhaps too much.

Sans's days were dull at best, he'd wake up, go to work, take his legally required breaks (and then some) and return home for a bit of tv and repeat the nest morning. Ever since they moved to Snowdin, Papyrus insisted that he'd come along to set traps and puzzled for humans along the outskirts of the town. There was no mayor, so there was no problem. Sans simply shrugged and tagged along, posing as the nonchalant, joke-cracking dude he was. Truth be told, he knew it was all pointless. The nightmares that haunted his skull night after night assured him. These traps would have done nothing to stop a determined human from killing everyone. Luckily, the kid had gone a couple of extra years and hadn't reset yet so maybe things would be okay.  
One could never be too sure though.  
So whenever Sans felt a wave of fear wash over him, he'd tell a bad joke and laugh it off. At this point, he didn't even know what was putting him on edge. The possibility of reset, a new human running through his hometown and killing everyone, or some monster interfering with him and his brother.

The only new person that Sans trusted, ironically, was Frisk.

Frisk was now nine, they still enjoyed the antics that the skeleton brothers entertained and they never insisted on separating the two. He loved drawing, jokes, and puzzles, and was an expert at hiding food under the table when Papyrus unknowingly guilted them into trying some. It was really Sans's doing that made the spaghetti magically teleport to the middle of the forest or wherever. The human came to grow on the two brothers, they were practically family. However, the one thing that made Frisk frown in a heartbeat, was seeing that damn robot on TV. Papyrus would tune in everynight and if Toriel hadn't called the child home, they'd plop down and join him. Pap couldn't see the gloom from the back of Frisk's head, so he assumed that the kid was just as into the show as he was. Good thing too, because he would have been heartbroken to learn that the batch of episodes he missed oneday on an extended puzzle check was the day Frisked almost died at the hands of Mettaton's "whimsical" broadcast. And it wasn't even one attempt, a cooking show, play scene, puzzle, and a full-on battle! On live TV! God knows how this child still sits sanely in front of any TV screen with that thing blabbering on and on for hours on end.

As if by coincidence, Mettaton just happened to show up on the days Frisk did not.

One day, The door slammed open and papyrus was in Mettaton's freezing metal arms. The moment Sans took notice, he was off the couch and running to the robot's side.  
"Put him down!" Sans yelled, starting the already tired looking bot. The skeleton didn't even stop to ask what had happened, he just saw an unconscious papyrus. He teleported his brother to his room and then raised a glowing hand, sending mettaton out of the house before he could get a word in. 

"Sans?"  
The smaller skeleton returned to his brother's side. "Yeah pap? Are you okay bro?"  
"Hm? Of course! I was just wondering how I got here. Last thing I remember was taking a nap in this igloo mettaton and I built. Say, did you know he could turn his arm into a heating lamp? Wowwie, he's so cool!" Mettaton made his brother so happy...the way his expression brightened up. He even had laughed at the follow up pun, which was rare on its own. Usually papyrus would be off in a huff.  
Sans sighed in relief. "Good to have you back. I was getting worried with the storm coming and all. What were you doing napping out in the cold like that for?" 

"I already told you! Jeez brother, don't you listen?"

"Heh, sorry..you'd better patella me again!" He snickered.  
A frown set across papyrus's face. "Did mettaton have to leave so soon? He was telling me about a surprise he had for the both of us!"


	3. Snow way out

Mettaton gasped at the stinging sensation that vibrated through his soul as he was thrown out Papyrus’s house. He had to sit there for a second before he could even think of getting up. How the hell…? He had just stood out in a igloo for an hour, spending extra battery on a built-in heating system, and was nice enough to let his friend continue his nap only to get thrown out in the cold once more. Times like these made him wish he didn’t have emotions. The entire way there, he carried a smile, until his batteries ran low. Perhaps it was the entrance that scared the shorter of the two brothers?

Mettaton sighed and tried to pick himself up. His eyes flashed red, warning him that he was on low battery. Okay, this was great. Just fabulous. His pride kept him from knocking on the door. “Call Dr.Al-“ 

Two percent lost. 

He swore, getting to his feet. This form was draining, but changing would cost him even more. He was down to eight percent. Maybe Grillby’s would have charge ports?

A strong wind pushed him forward, causing him to trip over a pile of snow. Now he was starting to get nervous. So nervous that he forgot all about the warm wooden home to his left. 

Two percent left. Since when did it get that low? And where was everybody?

 

\--------

 

“Frisk dear, it’s getting awfully cold outside. You’d better stay in. You can give your friends these pies when the weather settles down. I don’t want you getting sick or lost.”  
Toriel followed he adopted child out of the kitchen. They were heading for the exit.   
“My child, stay on this floor or I am not making pies for a month!” Her voice was far from stern. It was more like light scolding. She knew Frisk hadn’t disobeyed her in months. Now was not a good time to break the good streak. 

Unfortunately, the kid had other plans. They didn’t care that it was dangerous. Sans had been depressed lately and they wanted to surprise him with a basket full of pies. Everyone loved his mom’s scrumptious desserts, it’d be the perfect pick-me-up! Frisk was determined. Plus, it wasn’t a long trip. Snowdin was only twenty minutes maximum by foot. While Frisk didn’t speak all that much, when they did, the listener would certainly take them seriously.  
He turned to her took her hand, urging her to bend down to their level for a hug. Frisk set the basket aside for a moment and hugged her. “Mom? I’ll be okay. I promise! I’m just gonna go make my friend’s day. You do trust them, right?” He asked softly, and with a smile. Toriel blinked and rested her hands on the child’s shoulders. She looked hesitant.  
“Is your phone fully charged?”  
Frisk nodded.  
She sighed. “Alright then. Call me when you get there and don’t forget!”  
\---  
There was a dragging noise coming from the door, and it was getting louder.

Clank!

Sans set the remote aside. What could that hunk of metal want now? It was late and there was a storm brewing. The clanking noise was replaced with grunts and then a thud. The skeleton zipped up his jacket and prepared himself to fight. Papyrus was fast asleep in his racecar bed, unaware of any of this. Sans thought it best to keep it that way. He was about to open the door when a series of knocks sounded from the other side of the door. It was from about his height. Sans peered through the glasshole in the door.   
“Kid?” He opened the door a crack. There they were, shivering in only a pair of shorts and thin shirt that they insisted on keeping, an washing constantly to the point of ridiculousness. Frisk had a basket set to the side and they dragged a familiar pink, black, and gray robot in with a huge amount of effort and determination. Once his heels were in, Frisk hustled out, grabbed the pies and ran back inside, shivering. Sans watched all of this, and then felt like an ass for not helping. Frisk didn’t seem to mind. Guess they knew how much Mettaton was disliked by him. 

“H-hey kid…what’s with the robot?”

“I found him right in front of the house. I think he’s outta battery Sans. Help me get him plugged in!” Frisk sounded…concerned? Despite his fear? The skeleton chuckled and smiled. “Okay kiddo, since you asked so nicely!” He took his hands from his pockets and dragged him to the corner of the room. “Damn, he’s heavy..” He muttered. It was hard to lift things without muscles. From his prior experience working in a lab with the old scientist, tossing a soul like Mettaton’s around in an uncharged robots’ body could be dangerous. Sans got lost in his thoughts. How did the star’s soul stay intact while incased in a metal and artificial soulcase? It shouldn’t be possible. All logic would point to the soul disappearing once his battery life hits zero, because it would have no way of maintaining it’s form. What drives a monster to risk their lives like that? And how much determination would they need to keep it up? Sans turned to frisk and saw that they were busy on the phone, probably calling Tori. It was surprising that the Queen had let the kid out in this weather. Sans gathered a towel and a blanket for child and then plugged in Mettaton. Frisk dried themselves off quickly before rubbing down the robot. Sans hadn’t even thought out the water that could have seeped into his mainframe. Oh well.

 

The star wouldn’t budge until he was fully charged. Frisk had fallen asleep on the couch, curled up in a mountain of blankets. Sans was up, eating his fifth slice of pie when Mettaton powered up.  
“Huh? Where am I? Dr.Alphys?” He frowned and looked around. Unplugging his cord, he examined his surroundings and squinted when he saw Sans. “I’ll just go. No need to toss me out again.” He yawned lightly and headed for the door, only to find it frozen shut. “What? Is this some kind of sick joke?” He whispered. Sans groaned and shook his head. “It’s frozen solid. Don’t you know about the big storm blowing through?”  
Mettaton stared at him. Oh no. How long was it going to last? How did he end up here, trapped with Sans? Surely Papyrus would shield him from his brother’s wrath.  
“The worst part is that it’ll last a day or two and my bro always sleeps through the whole thing.”  
The star felt his non-existant stomach drop. If the snow storm was that bad, there would be no crystal light illuminating during the day. This was going to be a living nightmare.


	4. Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little flashback, backstory to shed some light on the stick up Sans' ass.

_In the human world, magic is a myth. There’s no scientific proof of it’s existence. Nor is there proof of a soul. For monsters, this was a key element in life itself. Nothing can be destroyed, just scattered. One just needs to gain determination and hope, and anything is possible. Every monster had a born ability, some more than others. Luckily, everyone was amiable for the most part, making the possibly survival of the strongest nothing more than a boring, non-confrontational lull of a day. For the two skeletons, their new home in a serene, cozy little town would bare no troubles from neighbors. Sans could leave for work and_ _not worry over his brother now that he was grown. At least, he didn’t have to be with him 24/7. Papyrus was so fascinated with their own property and books that he wouldn’t venture out too much yet._

_Another day at work. More like the best education institute any monster could attend! And Sans was the only student. As the Royal Scientist’s assistant, he got a front row seat to new and thrilling discoveries for the betterment of the entire underground. A whole new section and laboratory, findings on determination and it’s powers, and magic training. It was the best job in the world. Sans’s signature smile rarely left his face. Usually, by the time he knocked on the tall doors of the lab in hotland, his boss was already at work. Dr.W.D. Gaster towered over him, long faced, not in a depressed way. People asked Sans where he worked, he’d never tell anyone but his brother, and perhaps Grillby when he stopped by. Man, was that man a character! Letting him down an entire bottle of ketchup like a glass of water. That was new._

_“Again.”_

_Sans raised both of his bony hands and focused on the soda can that seemed to mock his every effort. A jolt of joy coursed through his bones as he got it up in the air, now for the tricky part. Placing it on a table that was ten feet away. A contraption blocked his path. A series of tubes that would only be wide enough for the can to float sideways through. No shortage of dead-ends in sight. Sans gritted his teeth, frustration growing with each backtrack. Wrong turn, wrong, wrong, got to keep trying, gotta focus! The blue glow around the can flickered. It was almost out! The royal scientist watched with a keen interest, quiet as ever. He could sense the stress arising in his assistant. The demonstration of his own powers drove the younger skeleton, according to his account. One day, he wanted to be powerful enough to protect his brother. God forbid such a power necessary, but one could never be too sure. He couldn’t remember much past a couple of years ago, expect that he was Papyrus’s big brother. Something happened, but he couldn’t dig deep enough to know what. No childhood, no family other than his happy-go-lucky buddy, and a mentor, the only other skeleton Sans knew. Gaster had him work long and hard but everything they studied made sans felt like he was at home. Dr.Gaster was akin to a father figure._

_“Sans! You did it!”_

_“Huh?”_

_Sans snapped out of his thoughts and saw the red can atop the table top. He chuckled and shoved this hands in his pockets. Bad timing for a habit like that, the cola can smashed to the floor, ripping from his grasp and whizzing around the room. A loud hissing sound erupted from a broken pipe overhead and shards of metal showered down. Sans stepped out of the way, and from what he saw, Gaster had covered the pipe and caught the debris hurtling towards him. Purple aura covered him and the metal, Sans never saw the chip embedded in the back of his skull. So he gave a sigh of relief and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry Doc, I soda’d been more careful.” Gaster was not amused in the least by the joke. With anyone else, he would have taken it as totally insensitive and reckless behavior. However, he knew his assistant better. He laughed off his fears as opposed to running away from them. It was at worth a fake laugh that fooled him everytime. The pipes were wielded up within minutes. Sans swept up the debris scattered across the concrete labfloor. And with that, they locked up for the night._

 

_The next day, Sans threw his white lab coat over his blue shirt; hoping the Doc wouldn’t notice. But alas, he always did. “Sans.” He grumbled, voice bellowing its low baritone. “Please, you know the implications of our safety procedures. I spent extra on the better uniform that you picked out so please don’t let the moths get to it first.” Sans chuckled and shrugged. Funny how boss didn’t even need to look and he knew. Nothing bad had came about. Nor from science practices or magic. It was worth a try. Comfort wormed pasted his concerns when it came to wish work wardrobe. Besides, The whole black pants and vest with a white sweater suited his boss better than it did on his short and stocky body. His employer had been in a good mood of late, with all the progress they’ve made._

_“Yo doc? You doing alright?” Sans changed in a blink of an eye and hurried after the tall figure that prowled the halls. A bony hand covered the top right of his cranium. “Doc?” Gaster refuted conversation. His eyesockets drooped in exhaustion and a frown was plastered across his face._

_**"Hey!”** _

_The older skeleton finally whisked around, blue and orange eyes blaring in a flash of frustration. His skull was cracked! The shorter skeleton froze where he stood. The royal scientist blinked and shook his head. “I am truly sorry. I am…not feeling well. Take the day off.” Before Sans could make his rebuttal, Gaster was down the hall to the secret wing of the lab. The part assistants were forbidden to go. The short skeleton grimaced, shuffling home. His mind buzzed with concern. Gaster was never upset, nor sick. He was careful. Cautious. Unlike Sans. The skeleton couldn’t see it but his soul glowed under his blue turtleneck. His eye began to whisk a blue light of its own by the time he got home. He had been scolding himself the entire way. How the hell had he not been fired on spot for that? Skulls couldn’t grow over cracks too well. Especially in that spot. From what Sans could recall, it neared Gaster’s eyesocket. It hurt his soul to think what could happen if it traveled further. What would the others think? Those three followers didn’t take too kindly to him. Papyrus got a job at the local library sorting books and helping out the children with their crafts. Sans didn’t know, because he was back long before he returned home. It was close by and the kids seemed to love him. Rewarding as it was, he came across some difficulties. Like his brother’s persistant concerns. Beneath the his merry ways, he couldn’t shake the irritation of a child-like treatment Sans always gave him. He was no child! He was the Great-_

_“Papyrus! Do you want anything from grillby’s?” The taller skeleton peaked his skull out from the kitchen. “Your offer is appreciated but there is no need! For I have discovered tv dinners!” Sans chuckled. “Well, I’ll be back pAsta nine!” Papyrus looked at the frozen baked ziti and hollered after his brother, who was already out the door._

_That was the last time anyone heard from Gaster. Word of his death passed only from the king to Sans. The followers vanished as well. When he heard, Sans teleported to the lab and ran down the halls as fast as his short legs could take him. Searching every nook and cranny of every cabinet and closet. He came to the secret wing. A rush of warm, sulfuric air wafted as the doors opened. All around him was the wing that was labeled “the core”. As he later learned in a journal he found in a desk at the opposite end of the metal crosswalk. Blue tears leaked from his eyestockets as he read. A letter at the top of the book that was left for him permitted this interference. At the end, was something disturbing. Entry 17. Sans took the journal with him for safe keeping. Nobody else should ever see this. Nobody._


	5. Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk how this is gonna go but Mettaton might be a little ooc. I had a few ideas for this chapter but I don't wanna rush anything. I'll try to post a few more tonight :)

He couldn’t drift off around that robot in the same room as him. Standing in the corner, staring at him like a deer in headlights. Sans got up and walked over to him.  
“You’re in the last place you wanna be. You lay a finger on my brother or the kid I’ll rip your wires out faster than you can say your own name. Got that?”  
Mettaton nodded, trying not to show his fear. 

Hot Pink eyes studied the threads of the carpet for about an hour before loud snoring filled the room. Sans was fast asleep in his recliner. Goofy smile and all, he appeared rather blissful. So as long as he kept still; The hell hound no longer nipped after his fabulous heels.

For all he knew, the skeleton could be a hell of a light sleeper. Still, he did look cute. Curious, his chest still rose and fell as if he had lungs. Mettaton tried not to stare, oh how he missed feeling the warmth of covers over his ghostly body. This metal one lacked sense of touch.  
Now that he though about it, he hadn’t given his past body a passing thought in how long? A couple of years? He use to be able to phase through walls, and fly! 

The wind howled outside.  
"How are you my darling what is it? Sans told me that I could not play with you so I think it would be best if you run off and go play with your toys. " 

But frisk did not budge they just stood there and stared. After about five seconds, they laid on the floor and said nothing.

"Oh, you mean family tradition? Yes that's right!" Mettaton whispered. "you must've met my cousin. Well, I suppose if he let you in on our little tradition, then I guess I'll have to join you."  
The robot laid down next to him flat. "You know how this works, correct? "  
Frisk laid down opposite of him so that their head was diagonal to his. A tiny "Mhm." Signaled a yes. Soon the room excluding the furniture, warps into a scene that one would see through a telescope. Probably the closest thing that anyone underground would get to see in comparison to the night sky; and all of the shimmering stars and swirling galaxies that the Milky Way has to offer.  
Oddly enough the furniture and the TV stayed in view. There was even a calming low tone tune emitting from mettaton's system. Sans's snoring was muffled out and didn't even sound distant it was as if it had not even existed within the room.


	6. Ghosts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I'm just wrapping up college apps ^^;;  
> hope u guys enjoy this for now, there's more to come!

Frisk checked their watch. They had had their fill of feeling like garbage for today. It was still dark, nothing changed but the amount of hunger the child felt. With a small grunt, the child got up and walked to the fridge. Seeing the left over pasta on the top shelf filled them with determination. Although it took quite an effort to reach up there, Frisk managed. Now for the tricky part, getting to the newly extended counter.   
“Don’t even think about it darling.”   
Frisk whipped around, seeing the robot towering over them. Mettaton wore a soft expression, raven hair bouncing softly as he shook his head. “You are not climbing up on this counter with all of these knives here. Allow me-“ He took the plate and placed it in the microwave. 

“How long does this go in for?”

Frisk held up a finger.  
Mettaton nodded. “Minutes?”

Frisk nodded and smiled.

“Ok sweetheart.” He sighed, failing to find a dinningroom table. Who doesn’t have one of those? Or an island? Were they really a bunch of couch potatoes? Mettaton combed his metallic fingers through his hair. No, skeletons…right….perhaps they didn’t need to eat?   
The searing plate reminded him to seek out a spot fast. Frisk led him back into the livingroom. Forgetting all about Sans, who was sprawled out across half of the apulstry , mettaton plopped down with his new friend. Sans went airborne with the shift in weight and landed right into mettaton’s arms. The star sat in shock for a moment, keeping himself from flinching. Frisk glanced over and hoped that the skeleton wouldn’t wake. Anxiety hung in the air like rainclouds on a summer day. A deep breath was drawn, usually indicating an awake state, but it resulted in a snore.   
Both robot and kid joined in unison for a sigh of relief. Mettaton set the skeleton down and scooted to give him room.   
A yawn sounded from behind.  
“Is that my spaghetti I smell?” The soft tapping of bone on wooden boards and the stairs called for both of the guest’s attention. “Oh! Mettaton! It’s great to see you!” 

“Papyrus darling, what are you doing up early?” 

“Why, the great papyrus does not sleep through the breakfast! Especially if it’s my glorious cooking!” He kept his voice low for once, seeing his brother snoozing. Frisk giggled and held up their plate. They were proud to show the cook his first successful meal. As far as anyone knew, that was the first time that anyone had finished something that Papyrus cooked. Mettaton smiled at the scene, feeling his soul warm within its cavity. The soft pink glow spread throughout the room, lighting up every dark nook. Papyrus and Frisk were laughing at the end of the couch while Mettaton eased back, arms spread out on the top of the backpost. 

 

As touching as the scene was, Sans began to fidget in his sleep. “Mhmmnono..gast…no..i”  
His voice remained in a distant grumble. Only the person next to him could pick up on anything. That is, if they were not distracted.

Unbeknownst to the crew, blue fire flickered from Sans’s closed right eye. Something then caught the robot’s, but was gone in a flash. He glanced over at sans, and saw nothing out of the ordinary.   
“Mettaton! You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” Papyrus exclaimed. Mettaton scoffed and laughed. “Honey, I am a ghost!”  
\-------  
‘You are the only monster who can help me.”  
Sans was cursing his lack of stamina. His bones were working hard, repairing the constantly inflicted fractures every stomp made. While miniscule, the healing process made it taxing to continue. The rattling of steel crosswalk under his loafers was monotone, his focus was on the shadowy door at the horizon of his view, which only seemed to get further and further with each step.   
“I am scattered….”

His coat tail flapped behind him. Each step led him further into that unforgiving sulfuric air. Yellow chemical currents rushed below, hot air rising. He didn’t remember this hall being this long. Suddenly, a black wooden door came into view.

“Only you know how to pick up the pieces.”

Sans groaned in frustration. He couldn’t keep this up.   
A familiar voice echoed in his mind, pleading him to push on. He wanted oh so badly to make it to the door. He shut his eyes, clenched his teeth, and wished hard. Before he knew it, he had teleported right into the room.   
Or so he thought.  
A thud caught Frisk’s attention. A soft groan escaped from Sans’s nonexistent vocal cords as he picked himself up from the floor. The kid cocked their head and awaited the skeleton to rouse. It was a good act. Papyrus had gone back to bed, and Mettaton was shoved in the closet.

Sans sat up and rubbed his skull. “Ugh…how did I get down here?”

“You fell darling!”   
The skeleton’s eyesockets flew open. A pink ghost with only one white eye, the other being covered by long, stylish bangs, smiled warmly at him and giggled. It’s voice had an echo to it. 

“Mettaton?” Sans asked groggily.  
The ghost shook its head. “That’s my stage name. You can call me Happstablook!”

“THAT’S MY HEADCANNON!!” Papyrus yelled from his room. Happsta erupted in a bubbly laughing fit. “More like a lucky guess!” 

Frisk watched anxiously, Sans’s eye was glowing blue. He looked like he was about to attack but something was holding him back. When Happsta noticed, his smile wavered and he swallowed. Nervousness bubbled in his ectoplasm. He then stuck a stubby arm out. “You’re Sans, right?”

“Mett-..Happstablook, why are you acting so weird like this?”  
The star lacked his usual sassy tempter. It was replaced with a sickeningly sweet and kind hearted aura that filled the room with joy. 

“I see…” Sans trailed off.


End file.
